


I Love You

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Finn has PTSD, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, M/M, Mentions of Racial Slurs, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assult, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sappy Ending, Stormpilot, Trans Male Character, noW that the heavy stuff is over, poe is a god, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Finn has nightmares





	I Love You

Finn was tossing and turning all night, every night, until finally Poe woke him up at 2am on a Saturday and said, "hey, you okay?"

 

And of course Finn said "no."

 

"Do you need to talk?"

 

"It's just nightmares. The bed is just so empty and it reminds me of being with the Order."

 

Poe can practically hear him thinking, That sounded so suggestive. Why do I always do this?

 

"Would it help if I was there?" asked Poe with the little accent that slipped back into his voice whenever he was nervous.

 

"Maybe. If that's okay with you."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. So do you want me to join now, or..." Poe shifted his weight awkwardly.

 

"Yeah, okay." Finn slid over to make room for him and Poe laid down next to him, clad in his blue pyjama pants and white tank top. Finn was wearing red sweatpants and no shirt, a habit of his since he got top surgery.

 

"You don't have to answer," said Poe, "but is this new? Or did it happen when you had your own place too?"

 

"It's new. I think it's cause when I was in the bunkers I could hear people rustling and breathing, and even though now I'm on an actual bed and you're on the ground - again, I'm sorry - it still reminds me of that. And it slips into my sleep."

 

"Okay. I was just wondering."

 

Finn was quiet for a few moments before saying, "it wasn't separated by gender. The bunkers. Sometimes if you were quiet you could hear someone being assaulted. No one did anything. I tried speaking up but they punished me. For lying. But every night you could hear it. And I feel terrible that I couldn't stop it." 

 

"I'm sorry," said Poe. It was a horror he couldn't possibly imagine. 

 

"They had F or M at the beginning of our codes. I was FN-2187, F for female, N for a certain slur that I haven't reclaimed."

 

"I'm- god, I'm going to kill them all."

 

"I'd gladly join you." Finn paused. "Sorry I'm dumping all this on you when you probably want me to shut up so you can sleep."

 

"No, it's okay." Poe curled in closer to him as if to prove his point.

 

Finn sighed. "You sure?" 

 

"Yep."

 

Finn intertwined one pyjama-clad leg with his. "I'm so glad we met." His words were beginning to slur - he must be exhausted.

 

"For the record, so am I."

 

"Your eyes are so gorgeous. I love them."

 

"So are yours. And I would gladly do anything if you smiled at me. It's beautiful."

 

"Aw, babe..."

 

"And your laugh. It's beautiful." Poe added.

 

"So is yours. And that thing you do when you're thinking, running your hands down the seam of your jeans? It's so cute. Oh, and when you're running you just run and you're so free. I love that about you."

 

"Babe," said Poe, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I love when you get so into things and you get so excited talking about them or doing them. You're just so happy. I love that."

 

Finn sounded a bit choked up too.  "I love how you accept me for who I am instead of trying to change me."

 

"I love that you do the same," said Poe, voice cracking.

 

"Aw, honey..."

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to compliments. I'm sorry."

 

"You might have to get used to then, cause there's a whole lot for me to compliment about you."

 

Poe buried his face in Finn's neck. Finn stroked his hair. "Aw babe."

 

"You're the best," said Poe, still in tears.

 

"So are you."

 

Poe placed a quick kiss on his cheek before saying, "we are so sappy."

 

"I know."

 

"I love your voice. Now and before it started changing."

 

"I love how you paint your nails different colours and don't care what anyone has to say about it."

 

"I love how confident you've become."

 

"I love that you've stuck with me even after finding out all the terrible things about me."

 

"I love that you were willing to tell me about it even though you were scared of what I'd say."

 

"I love - I love you," said Finn.

 

"I love you too."

 

Finn crept closer to Poe. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you so much too."

 

"Let's go to sleep now."

 

"Okay, babe," said Poe. "I love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

He waited until Finn's breath was slow and steady enough that he knew he was asleep before falling asleep next to him, the boy he loved.


End file.
